equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusaders/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in hallway EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png Apple Bloom turns speaker back on EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Miss Cheerilee scolding the Crusaders EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Apple Bloom "it's just as well, y'all" EG.png Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png Crusaders saddened by video comments EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo running off EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Pinkie Pie -hands wave up- EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash's rainbow streak EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Fall Formal EG.png Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] 'Music to My Ears' Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png 'Shake Your Tail' Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png 'Perfect Day for Fun' Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png 'My Past is Not Today' Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Apple Bloom painting a poster EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students (new version) EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Apple Bloom "the Crusaders are gonna win!" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png CMC eighties costumes EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on-stage silhouette EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Human Crusaders artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' The_CMCs_waving_to_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png CHS_students_in_the_library_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_addressing_the_students_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Rainbow's_speech_EG3.png CHS_students_watching_Rainbow_and_the_band_EG3.png We always be.png wondercolts forever.png CHS_marching_band_in_single_file_EG3.png Drummer,_bass_drummer,_and_piccolo_player_EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png Our time is now.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Sci-Twi EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Starlight_Glimmer_walking_like_a_pony_EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders posing for a photo SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Cutie Mark Crusaders SS2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders still posing for a photo SS2.png Photo flies in Apple Bloom's face SS2.png Crusaders look at their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Crusaders shuffle away in disappointment SS2.png Raise This Roof Overhead view of CHS gym during Fall Formal SS3.png Applejack and Rarity dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity applauding SS3.png Applejack "this is the song I requested!" SS3.png Applejack starts square-dancing SS3.png Applejack bumps into Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack asks if Apple Bloom wants to dance SS3.png Apple Bloom wants to dance with Applejack SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom start line-dancing SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in the spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png Rainbow Dash "challenge accepted!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash pokes Scootaloo with her elbow SS3.png Rainbow Dash grabs Scootaloo by the hand SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Rainbow and Scootaloo under Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Rainbow Dash dancing to hip-hop SS3.png Scootaloo dancing to hip-hop SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom watch Rainbow and Scootaloo dance SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom watching the competition SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom dancing with attitude SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at each other SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom showing off SS3.png Rainbow Dash starts dancing more seriously SS3.png Rainbow Dash's dancing trips up Scootaloo SS3.png Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow's seriousness SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo in wide-eyed surprise SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at each other SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Rainbow Dash dancing past the Crusaders SS3.png Applejack dancing past the Crusaders SS3.png Apple Bloom getting an idea SS3.png Apple Bloom whispering to Scootaloo SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nod in agreement SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo appear in the spotlight SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo start to dance SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dancing together SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dancing happily SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo spinning around SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo finish dancing SS3.png CHS students cheer for Apple Bloom and Scootaloo SS3.png Pinkie Pie presents the Crusaders with a trophy SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo win the dance-off SS3.png Twilight Sparkle "where'd you get that?" SS3.png Pinkie Pie "in the event of an epic dance-off" SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo holding their trophy SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looking nervous SS3.png The Art of Friendship Canterlot High students in the school art room SS10.png Wiz Kid and Velvet Sky making a clay sculpture SS10.png Pinkie Pie thinking of something to paint SS10.png Pinkie Pie I just don't know! SS10.png Pinkie Pie so many splendiferous things SS10.png Pinkie Pie but I'm drawing a blank! SS10.png Pinkie drums in the middle of the art room SS10.png Apple Bloom happily drawing in art class SS10.png Apple Bloom gets splattered with Pinkie's paint SS10.png Wiz Kid and Velvet Sky finish their clay sculpture SS10.png Wiz Kid and Velvet Sky covered in orange paint SS10.png The Canterlot Movie Club The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png The Crusaders in Daring Do outfits SS11.png Crusaders the Canterlot Movie Club! SS11.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders high-five SS11.png Scootaloo "doesn't even feel like" SS11.png Scootaloo "five times already!" SS11.png Sweetie Belle so many awesome new details SS11.png Apple Bloom holding the movie tickets SS11.png Scootaloo pointing at the theater usher SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders can't enter the theater SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking sad SS11.png Pinkie Pie appears behind the Crusaders SS11.png Apple Bloom asks Pinkie if everything's okay SS11.png Pinkie Pie looking for Gummy SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in suspense SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gasping in shock SS11.png Pinkie Pie "I brought him here to see" SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders share Pinkie Pie's passion SS11.png Apple Bloom what happened to Gummy SS11.png Pinkie asks the CMC if they've seen Gummy SS11.png Crusaders sadly shake their heads at Pinkie Pie SS11.png Apple Bloom "are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" SS11.png Apple Bloom a missin' pet SS11.png Apple Bloom a friend in distress SS11.png Apple Bloom this sounds like a job for... SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders strike a heroic pose SS11.png The Crusaders volunteer to look for Gummy SS11.png Sweetie Belle spookily says mortal peril! SS11.png Pinkie shines flashlight on Sweetie Belle's face SS11.png Crusaders sneak up to the popcorn counter SS11.png Apple Bloom looks inside the popcorn stand SS11.png Apple Bloom shakes her head at Scootaloo SS11.png Scootaloo looks inside the popcorn stand SS11.png Scootaloo shakes her head at Sweetie Belle SS11.png Sweetie Belle looks inside the popcorn stand SS11.png Theater cashier looking at Sweetie Belle SS11.png Sweetie Belle defiantly eats popcorn in front of cashier SS11.png Crusaders tumbling into the theater trash area SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders next to the trash cans SS11.png Apple Bloom grabbing a trash can lid SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking in the trash SS11.png The Crusaders flinch from the trash smell SS11.png Apple Bloom closes the trash can again SS11.png Apple Bloom keeping the trash can closed SS11.png Compass in Scootaloo's hand SS11.png The Crusaders look at Scootaloo's compass SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happy to find Gummy SS11.png The Crusaders find Gummy in the claw game SS11.png Scootaloo inserts a token into the claw game SS11.png Scootaloo tilting the claw game joystick SS11.png Scootaloo with intense focus SS11.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders looking distressed SS11.png Scootaloo concentrating even harder SS11.png Scootaloo tilting the game joystick again SS11.png Scootaloo focuses her hardest on the game SS11.png Scootaloo in intense, sweaty concentration SS11.png Crusaders save Gummy from the claw game SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders successfully save Gummy SS11.png Apple Bloom just like Darin' Do does SS11.png Sweetie Belle except instead of rescuing SS11.png Sweetie Belle wearing a triumphant grin SS11.png Pinkie Pie returns with popcorn and soda SS11.png Pinkie Pie come on, you silly gator! SS11.png Pinkie Pie we have a movie to watch! SS11.png Pinkie trades popcorn and soda to Scootaloo for Gummy SS11.png Scootaloo that was so exhilarating! SS11.png Scootaloo we need to have another adventure SS11.png Scootaloo excited right now! SS11.png Apple Bloom holding the tickets again SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Apple Bloom reminds Scootaloo about the movie SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Sweetie Belle onward to adventure! SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running into the theater SS11.png Good Vibes Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_running_away_with_a_canoe_SS16.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_running_past_Rarity_SS16.png Rarity watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run by SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity listening to Maud EGDS1.png Rarity notices Sweetie Belle nodding off EGDS1.png Rarity nudges Sweetie Belle with her hip EGDS1.png Rarity shrugging innocently at Sweetie Belle EGDS1.png Apple Bloom bored at the museum EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl comes up to Maud Pie EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl acting embarrassed and shy EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl asking for Maud's autograph EGDS1.png Queen of Clubs CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png Overpowered Sunset flinching while hearing Sweetie Belle's thoughts EGDS5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Best in Show: The Pre-Show Apple Bloom and Winona in the pet show EGDS35.png Winona barks excitedly at Applejack EGDS35.png Applejack surprised to see Winona EGDS35.png Fluttershy d'awwing at Winona EGDS35.png Fluttershy "she wanted to surprise you" EGDS35.png Applejack leads Winona to the show floor EGDS35.png Sweetie Belle crosses in front of Fluttershy EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Apple Bloom standing with Winona EGDS36.png Cranky Doodle passes by Apple Bloom EGDS36.png Cranky and Fluffersnuff win first place EGDS36.png FOMO Twilight and Rainbow Dash ride away EGDS40.png Rarity shocked that Rainbow lied to her EGDS40.png Rarity feeling betrayed EGDS40.png Rarity wants to get to the bottom of this EGDS40.png Twilight and Rainbow ride away from school EGDS40.png Rarity hailing a taxicab EGDS40.png Taxicab pulls up in front of Rarity EGDS40.png Festival Looks Equestria Girls webpage EGDS46.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Cutie Mark Crusaders outside Canterlot High EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Battle of the Bands EGFF.png CHS students looking at their yearbooks EGFF.png Merchandise Cutie Mark Crusaders EG Wild Rainbow dolls.png Cutie Mark Crusaders EG Wild Rainbow doll packaging.jpg Apple Bloom Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Sweetie Belle Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Scootaloo Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Miscellaneous Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout right.jpg EG3 animatic - CHS students wandering the halls.png EG3 animatic - Main six and Crusaders in the hallway.png Category:Character gallery pages